


Carefully Prepared Excuses

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius could explain this all away, if he needed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carefully Prepared Excuses

Moody was in charge of the countdown, so everyone stayed as far away from him as was possible in the Order's meeting room. Sirius had kept by Remus's side for most of the evening, and when the time came was well placed to grab him and kiss him.

He had his excuses worked out well beforehand; it was New Year's, you had to kiss someone, and it was unfair to kiss any woman, because the others would get jealous and hex people; he was drunk and Remus was the closest kissable thing in reach; Remus was unlikely to be kissed by anyone else, and it was Sirius's duty as a friend to save him the embarrassment. He wasn't entirely sure how well they would go down, but he was at least a little tipsy and knew Remus wouldn't believe him.

Sirius forgot his carefully prepared list when Remus pulled back and laughed instead of slapping him or stammering for an explanation. Sirius stared at him for one incredulous moment, sure he was supposed to have made a mental leap that was currently far beyond him — Remus had tasted much more distracting that Sirius had ever imaged he would.

In the end he didn't need his list, because Remus kissed him back, and Sirius eventually got the joke.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Carefully Prepared Excuses (The Gather Ye Rosebuds Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189695) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully)




End file.
